InuYasha Z
by DarkDan1100
Summary: me and my friend made this story rated m for later chappies
1. Chapter 1

_InuYasha_

_Z_

**A/N:**** Hi it's D here. My friend came up with this and I helped and we're posting it, on hope you like it.**

___________________________________________________________________ 

"INUYASHAAAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed when she saw said hanyou with her phone, "Ha! I got your lover boy right here!" he said

"That's my phone!" she screamed furiously

"Huh? He's name is Phone?"

"NO!"

"Ugh, they're fighting again?" Sango asked

"It would appear so." Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's but for the Umpteenth time that day with the same result as every other time.

"INUYASH…" she was silenced by an explosion as Inuyasha blew up her phone.

"THAT IT IS WE ARE GOING PHONE SHOPPING!" She said.

"Huh what?" he asked still dazed as she dragged him off.

After 2 minutes of shopping there was an explosion, "What was that?" Kagome questioned, "I don' know but I'll find out!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he ran off in the direction of the explosion. 3 seconds later a silver haired blur rushed past, "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she chased after him confused, "Hey, wait up." She asked, "Damn it, SIT!" she yelled, just then she heard "OOF!" behind her

"Huh?" she gasped as she turned around to see "Inuyasha?" she asked

"Yea it's me, who else is affected by that loud mouth of yours?" he told her

"But I just saw you over-"

"Yea yea whatever, can we go I hate shopping?" he said

"Yeah sure let's go." She answered.

Meanwhile somewhere else. 

"Well Kilik you've done a good job."

"Whatever, I just want my money." said silhouette said

"Very well." He said as he threw a sack of money at him, "Oh! Would you care to kill another mercenary for money."

"How much and who is it?"

"His name is, Red and the pay…. Well…" he slides across a piece of paper and a photo.

"Nice." He says looking at the paper while lighting a cigarette illuminating his grin and yellow slit pupil eyes. "Piece o' cake" he says burning a hole in the photo with his cigarette.

**A/N: sorry kinda short and, Kilik if you would.**

**Kilik: Fuck you.**

**Author: yes well REVEIW!**


	2. The goose chase

**A/N: ****D here. Next chapter is up even though no on reviewed.**

**Kilik: hurry up and start the story.**

A silver haired hanyou with a scar on his left cheek, a black cloak and a huge sword on his back was tracking a mercenary for his "hit" and he was not happy.

"What do you mean he's a demon!" He yelled

"Please don't yell into the mic and I mean exactly what I said _Kilik_." Said an unseen voice.

" Shut up Cypher! I'm just stressed." Kilik said.

"Well anyway I found out were his hiding."Cypher told him.

"Yea alright I'm goin' I'm goin'." Said Kilik as he jumped away towards the hiding spot. When he got there he found a note that said _"Fooled you! You don't seriously think I would be careless enough to let people find my den-"_

"Wait what!?"Kilik exclaimed.

"_-so you'll have to find it with the clues on the back of the sheet_

_-Mine Red/;P"_

Kilik turned over the paper only to find _"Ask ya mum. LOL!"_

"Damn it!!" Kilik yelled furiously

"Read under it." Cypher told him

"Huh?"

"_Just kiddin' lol. Anyway I like __PIZZA __ just like an average __JOE__ but I don't like it __REFRIGERATED.__ Figure it out Kilie haha get it __Kill__ lol. Anyway good luck."_

"What the hell does that mean?" Kilik asked.

"Huh? It means go to Joe's Pizza place and look in the fridge." Cypher told him.

"What?! How did ya figure that out?"

"He underlined and capitalized key words."

"Oh." Kilik said as he headed for the pizza place_._

Kilik entered the door – with no hat on to cover his ears so people stared at him, "What? Never seen a guy with ears before?" he asked, they shook their heads and went back to their own buiseness, "Annoying normals." He said though he himself was still unsure of his ears and thought he was a mutant. He awoke from his daze and went to the fridge, "You can't go back there" one of the clerks said in an annoying teenager voice, "Watch me zit face." Kilik said as he went through and looked in the fridge dow the bottom was a note with _"Kilie" _ Kilik reached in and grabbed it and read it _"Whazup Kil glad you found me I wont tell ya me den but meet me at warehouse 13and we can fight one on one hehe this will be an interesting fight._

_-Mine Red/;P"_

"Is he realy makin' it that simple?" Kilik asked

"I hope so his jokes suck!" Cypher answered

"HEY!" they heard a voice say, "Oh crap." The man said as he ran off.

**A/N:**** Well hope you liked it Kilik.**

**Kilik: F-**

**D: IF YOU SWEAR AGAIN I'LL TAKE YOUR EARS OFF IT'S MY STORY SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT NOW SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kilik:……review……**

**D: ……….whatever just shut up I'll just use someone else next time.**


	3. the alliance

**A/N:**** D here sorry for taking so long and enjoy the chapter.**

**Red: WOOT!**

**Me: are you drunk**

**Red: only (hic) a li'l bit**

**Me: ooooooooooooookay story start**

"What the hell was that?" asked a considerably confused Kilik

"I think that was Red. But how did he hear me?" answered Cypher

"Don't know don't care." Said Kilik as he chased the black coated man with red hair. _"Damn he's fast."___ Thought Kilik

"He'sheadin'forwarehouse13." Someone said

"Huh?" asked Kilik

"I said "He's headin' for warehouse 13.""answered Cypher as Kilik continued the chase.

As Kilik entered he noticed a note in the middle of the room, "What the hell?" Kilik stated, "_Look up._" It said simply and Kilik complied looking up and saw blood splattered on the ceiling, "RED!" Kilik yelled in anger at the blood splatter,

"Turn around Kilik." Cypher said sounding bored and Kilik turned around looking at a bunch of cardboard boxes and pulled out his dual 8mm glocks and fired rapidly at the boxes grinning slightly as a bullet wounded figure came out and fell forwards in pain, "FUCK THAT HURT!" screamed a red haired, snaggle toothed, black coated figure wearing red jeans and no shirt. "Ha! I found you now I'm gonna kill ya!" said Kilik aiming his guns, _BANG BANG_, Kilik's guns were shot out his hands by Red's dual 9mm desert eagle pistols, "Hahaha!" Red laughed maniacally, "Nice try _Kill_-ik!" Red said loudly,_ 'Shit, this guys insane!' _Kilik thought unafraid as he drew his sword, "Hm! Hey nice ears Inu-hanyou!" Red said in his loud happy voice with a huge grin on his face. Kilik was so shocked that he was being called a hanyou by Red that he forgot to be angry about his ears being mentioned. Unnoticed to Kilik Red shoved his right arm through solid concrete and pulled out a katana with a red blade and a black handle, "come on _Kill_-ik!" he said an evil looking grin on his face. Kilik snapped out of it and attacked Red and although the 2 were evenly matched for a bit Kilik managed to disarm Red and stab him with his own sword, "That was too easy." Kilik said but after 5 seconds turned to leave as Red appeared in front of Kilik with the sword still in his gut as he unloaded heaps of rounds into Kilik and removed his sword from gut screaming, "THAT FUCKING HURT BASTARD!" He screamed insanely with an evil grin, "What the fuck." Kilik said and then there was an explosion at the entrance as the voice of the man that hired Kilik said, "Fooled you damn, Youkai!" at this point Kilik was confused beyond all reason and all he knew was he wouldn't be payed for killing Red, his employer was trying to kill him and he was pissed off. "Aw man! I don't get to finish the fight!" Red said then his eyes lit up when he saw the tank, "Hey _Kill-_ik, wanna fight a tank!"

"Yeah alright we can team up." Kilik said with a scary lookin' grin on his face.

5 min later Kilik and Red were puffed out and Red was grinning stupidly, "_Kill_-ik we should team up!" Red said loudly and Kilik figured Red wasn't big on stealth but agreed on the idea and the team was formed.

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed the 3****rd**** chapter of InuYasha Z.**

**Kilik: Rev-**

**Red:REVIEW!!!!**

**Me:…..yeeeeeeeeeah ok whatever……..**


	4. Meatings

**A/N: OYG SORRY FOR THE WAIT I'M JUST EXTREMELY LAZY! Enjoy**

**Red: Shhhh me pull prank.**

Kilik was sleeping peacefully until, "_KILL-_IK!!!! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!"

"Gaah! Damnit what the hell." Kilik said then noticed Red, "Am I dead?"

"No."

"Oh. Who are you? Did I join a cult or something?"

"I'm RED. And no you didn't._ I think?_" said Red,

"How did we meet?" said a hungover Kilik,

"Holy Fox Lady!**(A/N:sorry just thought I'd mention this is the legendary 10 tailed fox that kitsune worship)** You were drunk?!" said an annoyed Red,

"Most of the time. Yes." Said Kilik as he pulled out a whisky. Red decided to open the blinds, "AHHHH! What time is it?" asked Kilik,

"half ten."

"Half ten? HALF TEN! I never get up at half ten. What happens."

"I-"

"NO! Don't answer that. Nobody likes to get killed at half ten."

"Nobody likes to get killed at all." Red replied sarcasticly,

"No this isn't working your fired." Kilik said. Red then held up a 10 for 1 coupon for the local bar and raised an eyebrow, "Welcome back!" Kilik said as he took the coupon.

After a shower and several bottles of whiskey Red explained the mission, "We're going to kill a teenage girl?!" Kilik yelled at Red in shock, horror and disgust at the kitsune,

"1000000000000 yen." Red deadpaned,

"Alright let's go!" Kilik said and started loading up his sword and dual glocks while Red left the room and came back with 3 hunting knives, a glock and a shotgun,

"Ready!" Red exclaimed with a grin on his face. Then they left towards Kagome's house.

Commercial Break!!: Yes D here I would like to advertise, this useless rock! This rock makes a great pillow, "Are you fuckin crazy!" says one pleased costumer. It also makes a great water balloon, "My head. Ow my head." says one happily bleeding costumer.

End Commercial.

Kilik was readily aiming his gun from atop the building at Kagome when, "KAGOME! HURRY UP!" a whiny voice said as a smaller red garbed inu hanyu came out of the shrine. Kilik saw Inuyasha and got a memory back.

_Memory Regain:_

_Kilik was younger. His hair was shorter and he was learning to fight with Inuyasha._

Memory Over:

Kilik jumped down and pulled out his sword and aimed it at Inuyasha, "Who are you?" he asked in a demanding tone just as Kagome's mother came outside and... she started touching his ears. Kilik's eye twitched, "Will you cut it out!" he yelled after Red started laughing his ass off, "I'm Inuyasha, who're you?" Inuyasha asked in a mimicking tone,

"I'm Kilik." said hanyou deadpanned,

"And I am Red!" the fox yelled with his usual loud voice jumping down and letting his tails wag, "And we were hired to kill... hang on... she looks kinda like you." he said pointing to Kilik, "Maybe you to are related." he said,

"Kagome has a yokai ancestor?" Inuyasha asked,

"No you foolish dog, that is Kagome's son." a voice said in a 'holier-than-thou tone'. (Guess who and you get a cookie)

"Naraku?" Inuyasha started to snarl but was then confused at the fact that Naraku got through the well, "How'd you get here Naraku?" Inuyasha snarled at the slightly older looking Naraku, "_Whatever spell he used it sure as hell affected more than his energy._" the hanyou thought.

"Fool I am from this time." the evil hanyou said explaining why he looked older.

"Hold on." Red said, "Who are you?" he asked Naraku, "What time period are you?" from he asked Inuyasha, "And... WHERE'S MEH BEER!?" he yelled at everyone. Kilik's eye twitched,

"Back pocket." he said and sure enough the beer was in Red's back pocket.

Naraku laughed, "I must be off, enjoy my parting gift." he said leaving,

"He seemed nice." Red said causing Kagome & Inuyasha to sweatdrop. Just then 10 Naraku puppets came out of the well and attacked, Red destroyed 4 with his tails, Kilik 4 with his guns, Kagome 1 with her bow and just before Inuyasha could kill the last one it said, "Move in." and 1000 puppets came at them from all sides, they were being over run by them, Kilik couldn't hold forever and Inuyasha was having difficulty with the sheer number of them, "Fuck this." Red said, gathering energy with his tails in front of his face in a ball shape (Think 4 tailed Naruto... if you don't watch Naruto then just imagine it.) he then swallowed the ball creating a crater destroying 11 puppets, "Oh shit." Kilik said, grabbing Kagome and Inuyasha and jumping away from Red, "KA-BOOM!" Red yelled as he exploded, "He sacrificed himself." Inuyasha said as Kagome started to cry slightly until Kilik started to growl,

"RED! STOP BEIN' MELODRAMATIC!" he yelled, little giblets (I love that word) started to form and come together,

"Imortality is fun!" the half formed fox said,

"You destroyed my house!" Kagome screamed at the fox gesturing to a crater,

"I saved your parents." Kilik said, trying to be helpful,

"Whatever guess your gonna meet the gang." Inuyasha said,

"HE'S YOUR DADDEH!" fox yelled, pointing to Inuyasha and Kilik as a tail grabbed Kagome, "If she's your mom and he's your dad. Why are they younger than you?" Red asked confusing Kilik.

**A/N: Cliffhanger's attack! lol. Any way I am going sleepy sleepy now.**

**Red: Review and get a cookie**

**Inuyasha: Who are those freaks?**

**Kagome: Don't be rude!**

**Inuyasha: Why not?**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**(BANG!)**

**Kilik: HAHAHAHA!**

**Red: THAT PRISSY LITTLE GIRL HAS YOU UNDER HER FINGER!**

**Kagome: (Knees Red in the balls)**

**Red: That prissy little girl has a good left knee.**


End file.
